


Ultimo ordine

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momonga e Hancock hanno da tempo una relazione dom/sub. Ma è venuto il tempo di salutarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimo ordine

"Sei cambiata."

L'affermazione spezza il silenzio in cui è stata pronunciata e il tempo sembra fermarsi, anche se Momonga sta continuando a massaggiarle i piedi come se non avesse parlato. Per un lungo attimo, Hancock finge di non essersene nemmeno accorta, poi alla fine parla.

"Che cosa intendi?"

"Non te lo so dire esattamente" fa presente lui. D'altronde, lei non parla mai di se stessa o di quello che le capita o di quello che prova. Momonga può solo provare a intuirlo. "Più rilassata, forse?" È nel modo leggiadro in cui ha sistemato i piedi sulle sue ginocchia. "Più... felice." Non l'ha mai vista così.

Hancock riflette per un attimo sulle sue parole, poi sbotta: "Non mi pare di averti dato il permesso di parlare."

"No" conviene Momonga, con tono calmo. "Non hai negato, però."

Hancock si scosta da lui e si alza dal divano in cui era sdraiata. I suoi piedi nudi non fanno rumore nel pavimento di legno della stanza. Gli volta la schiena, come al solito coperta dal vestito e dai lunghi capelli neri. Non gli permette di guardarla in faccia.

"Vuoi punirmi, padrona?"

"No."

E non è un buon segno.

Momomga prosegue: "È per quello che è successo a Impel Down, vero?"

"Che cosa è successo là? A parte che quel posto è uno schifo e ancora mi chiedo come hai potuto permettere mi trattassero così."

Ma non si volta e alla fine non sembra nemmeno così arrabbiata. No, le sue risposte sono lucide e pensate, perché sta cercando di sviare l'argomento principale del discorso.

Ora, Momonga non è uno stupido. Tutto quello che è successo durante la battaglia di Marineford certo l'ha distolto dal rifletterci con attenzione, ma una volta passata la bufera e una volta avuto il tempo per mettersi a riflettere, tutto gli è apparso così perfettamente chiaro che ha quasi dubitato della sua intelligenza.

Anche se, in parte, si chiede se non debba invece ringraziare il non essersene accorto prima, perché non avrebbe saputo esattamente come reagire. O meglio, avrebbe reagito da marine, o da schiavo? Era una situazione in cui sapeva sarebbe finito prima o poi e quasi ringraziava di esserne uscito salvando capra e cavoli.

Era partito da un'ovvia domanda: come ha fatto Monkey D. Rufy ad infiltrarsi a Impel Down? C'era chi ha pensato che Kuma ce lo avesse spedito direttamente, ma la cosa era impossibile perché le guardie si sarebbero accorte di una persona volante lanciata nella loro direzione. Quindi dovevano averlo fatto entrare per errore e gli unici ammessi a Impel Down senza perquisizione sono i marine.

Certo Cappello di Paglia non sembra la persona più adatta per una missione sotto copertura, ma è pur sempre il figlio di Dragon il Rivoluzionario, forse qualcosa da lui l'ha presa. Poteva essere salito su una nave della marina e aver preso il posto di qualche cadetto e aver sfruttato il travestimento per entrare indisturbato.

Così, per curiosità, era andato a consultare i registri di ammissione a Impel Down, per lo meno quelli che erano rimasti dopo l'assalto combinato dei pirati, e ha scoperto una cosa interessante. La scoperta dell'infiltrazione di Cappello di Paglia risale a pochi minuti dopo il suo stesso arrivo nella prigione come accompagnatore di Boa Hancock.

Poteva essere una coincidenza, dato che non potevano avere la certezza del tempo che ha trascorso nella prigione senza che nessuno si fosse accorto della sua presenza. Momonga non crede nelle coincidenze. Quindi ha fatto un ulteriore salto mentale, mettendo assieme i poteri di Orso e il tempo specifico che sarebbe stato necessario per arrivare su Amazon Lily.

È in quel momento che gli vengono in mente tanti piccoli particolari del viaggio che da Amazon Lily li ha portati prima a Impel Down e poi a Marineford: lei che lo evita, lei che ordina più cibo di quanto ne divorerebbe in un mese... Ma Momonga era troppo preso dal suo lavoro per accorgersene.

Ed è il motivo che si è dato per non essere mai diventato l'uomo giusto per lei.

Per quanto si dica che la ama profondamente, che la vuole salvare da quella oscurità in cui la vede prigioniera... Non è in grado di guardarla per quella che è. Ha accettato di diventare il suo schiavo e non può negare che la cosa in sé gli piaccia, ma una parte di lui ha sempre voluto di più. Ha sempre sperato che lei un giorno arrivasse a ricambiare quell'amore.

Pazientava, perché dopo tutte le cose che Hancock aveva subito, Momonga capiva che aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi e dei suoi spazi. Non poteva toccare appieno l'oscurità che la circondava, così attendeva alla luce, la mano allungata verso di lei pronta ad afferrarla non appena lei gliene avesse dato la possibilità.

Hancock ne era uscita da sola, ma la mano che aveva stretto era quella di un altro.

"Sei innamorata di lui, vero?"

È una conclusione tanto ovvia quanto dolorosa. Forse è maschilista e ingenuo da parte sua pensare che solo l'amore possa essere l'unica ragione, ma in questo caso non pensa di sbagliarsi.

Passa di nuovo un lungo istante, le spalle di lei sempre voltate verso di lui, immobili. Poi, finalmente, si volta per guardarlo. In un attimo è davanti a lui, che è ancora seduto sul divano, e lo scruta intensamente. Poi scioglie il nodo della cravatta e apre il primo bottone della camicia.

Il collare che gli ha dato il primo giorno è ancora presente, gli stringe il collo ma non è fastidioso. Lui si è così abituato alla sua presenza che non ci fa più caso.

"Lo porti ancora."

"L'ho sempre portato."

"Anche a Marineford?"

"Sempre." Erano gli accordi della loro relazione, una relazione non basata sul sesso ma sul dominio, sul piacere di dare ordini e di riceverli. E per quanto Momonga abbia sempre desiderato di più, non è mai uscito da quei termini.

Fino a quel momento. Solo perché sono termini che vanno discussi nuovamente.

Allora Hancock ne scioglie la chiusura e glielo sfila e poi lo getta sul divano. Momonga lo guarda cadere e la sua mano va inevitabilmente a toccarsi il collo. È sicuro che sia rimasto ancora il segno, ma non è la stessa cosa. Togliere il collare è il gesto del padrone che lascia libero lo schiavo.

"Che cosa significa?" mormora.

"Non posso più essere la tua mistress" afferma Hancock, e il suo tono è deciso. Non ci saranno ripensamenti. "È stato bello finché è durato."

Momonga non può dirle nulla. Se davvero è innamorata di un altro, questo dimostra solo la sua sincerità. Dovrebbe apprezzarla. E forse si illude nel vedere davvero un lampo di dispiacere anche negli occhi di lei, mentre lo guarda e gli fa cenno di andarsene. Lui obbedisce, non prima di aver ripreso il collare e di esserselo messo in tasca.

"È stato bello anche per me."

Ed, egoisticamente, si chiede se non fosse stato meglio non sperare, per lei, di uscire mai da quell'oscurità. Almeno lui sarebbe stato l'unico al suo fianco.


End file.
